1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CD labeling device, and more particularly to a CD labeling device having a base, a support detachably connected with the base and a planar disc slidably movable along the support. The CD labeling device is able to smoothly and readily attach a label onto a face of a CD via application of a force to the labels located on the planar disc. Because the planar disc is able to slide along the support, the labels located between the support and the planar disc will also be pushed toward the CD to be labeled. Furthermore, a cushion is securely attached on a face of the planar disc, such that the labels are able to be smoothly attached to the face of the CD while the planar disc is slidably moved along the support.
2. Background
Due to the popularity of compact discs (CDs), whether writeable or read only, users find that they have more and more CDs day after day. Therefore, management of the CDs becomes a difficult job, especially to those readable ones. Since the information stored is able to be read from and written to the CDs, users will have to memorize the content being stored. To solve the memorization problem caused by the proliferation of CDs, labeling seems to be the best solution. A conventional labeling device is seen in U.K. Patent No. GB 2 305907. The patent relates to a device for applying or adhering two substantially planar discs each having a central aperture so that they are concentrically aligned to a device for centring and applying labels to compact discs. Another related patent is seen in T.W. Publication No. 324372. The patent is similar in structure to the U.K. patent. However, the T.W. patent has a planar disc urged by a spring and is movably mounted onto a base with a cap detachably mounted on the base in a way such that a CD mounted on the base is able to be labeled by pushing the cap downward to force the CD toward the planar disc. The CD later will be pushed upward for easy access of a user by the spring. As people skilled in the art will appreciate that the known structure of the above mentioned patents need combination of too many components, which increases the cost of manufacture and difficulties with maintenance of the same.
Furthermore, the planar disc is made of a hard material which is not capable of adhering or applying a label onto the CD and often causes wrinkles on the label.
The present invention provides an improved labeling device to obviate and/or mitigate the aforementioned problems.